The Truth Is Out There
by Missdamonsalvator
Summary: Johnny was abused by his parents, or was he? What if he found out about the truth? What would he do? What would you do? Please read and reveiw :D
1. Chapter 1

*WARNING: This story will hopefully make you cry as it starts to develop. It's really sad so if you don't want to read it, you don't have to. Check out my other stories too :D* All credit goes to S. for creaing th outsider. Please R+R :D

* * *

"Hey Dad, Welcome home." I stand the table, with a grin on my face. My mother reaches over to my Father and kisses him softly."Hey kid." He walks past me and scruffs my greasy hair. He places coat on the table next to me."What did you do today? Did you have fun? He forces a smile but I can tell in his eyes something is bothering him."I had a great day. I helped Mum go shopping. We only got a tin of beans, that's what we have got for dinner. I'm sure you liked them. I chose them for you Dad." My dad gives my mum a strange look. This makes her look at the floor."Well son, if you chose the beans then they will be the best beans in the world." He smiles at me and tells me to go to my room until dinner is ready.

I am about to reach my room until I realise I am forgetting my poker cards. My dad taught me when I was 4 how to play a simple version, now a year later I have perfected his tactics and have even beaten him a few times. I turn back to the stairs until I hear my dads concerned voice. I think about turning upstairs but afterall, at that age curiosity leads your life.

"I told you not to buy anything." My dad spoke in a loud whisper."I know darling, but we had no food. We had to buy something to eat or we will all starve." My mum tries to put her point across but instead talks about me and how bad my stomach has been rumbling. It was all true. For days now my stomach has hurt and a strange noise kept coming out. I haven't slept properly because of that."You are right. He needed to eat soon, we all did. Just, if I don't pay that money back soon. Then Jerry will get it back. Anyway he can."

I am about to head back into my room until a knock at the door startles me. I see my parents faces. They look terrified like this was there last moment. I see my dad walk over to the door, twist the knob and rejoins my scared mum. A tall man walks in. He looks familiar, I think he works with my dad."I want the money Phil." The tall man's voice is harsh and threatening. My dad looks terrified. I had never seen him like this before…ever. "We, um, don't have it Jerry." My dad steps in front of my mum. Some what trying to protect her or hide her."I told you if I don't have the money by 6 o'clock then I will have to kill you Phil. I gave you warnings before. I said if this happens again I will deal with you personally. Sorry it has to come to this. Oh wait. No I am not sorry at all." The man tells two other people to kill them. I gasp.

"Wait, is there anyone else in this house." My parents look at each other and bother shake their heads."Ok, stick 'em boys." My parents embrace each other with tears rolling down their faces. 5 loud bangs fill the room and my parent fall to the ground. My dad looks at me and mouths:

"Run, Johnny"

* * *

Ok there is the chapter. PLease R+R they mean a lot to me. If you liked this so far you should check out my other story about the outsiders. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

*WARNING:* This story will hopefully make you cry as it starts to develop. It's really sad so if you don't want to read it, you don't have to. Check out my other stories too :D* All credit goes to S. for creating The Outsiders. Please R+R :D

* * *

*Ten Years Later*

I sit in my room, which is in a tip. My mirror is smashed, my bed is covered in blood and my walls have dents in it. I pull another bit of glass out from my back. The pain is agonising but I just pour some alcohol over it to clean it. I catch a glimpse of myself in one of the mirror shards that surround my room. I have a black eye and cuts across my cheeks. I look away in disgust and spit another mouthful of blood into the bin beside me.

This is just another usual Friday night. My dad comes home and beats the living crap out of me. I don't care, well of course I care, but I guess I'm just used to it now. I have plenty of scars across my body, last week I counted 24, now with the extra 5 in my back I now have 29.

My dad's an alcoholic, that's the only reason why he does it, well unless he really does hate his own child. Sometimes its best to pretend that he's not. While as my mother, she just stands there and watches, she sometime pitches in. Her nails caused about half of the scars I have, she digs them in and leaves them there, they sometimes even cause infection. When they actually take me to the hospital or pharmacy, they force me to tell the staff that I just fell over. I could tell in the doctors eyes they didn't believe me. But then, why did they just stand there instead of phoning someone? I guess they are just as bad as my parents.

So yeah, now I'm in my room cleaning up another rampage he has had. This time it was over dinner, they said I wasn't eating fast enough so they threw the plate at me then threw me in my room. I try to fight back but he's too strong. He threw me into the mirror. When he turned his back I picked up one of the mirror shards. I wanted to stab him, instead, I squeezed the sharp shard in my palm. Oh, make that 30 scars. I should've ended it, ended my misery with just one simple motion. I just couldn't do it. Something was telling me that murder isn't the answer and that it will never be.

I can hear them laughing now. Watching television as if nothing happened. Then I hear a knock at the door. It was a woman who got the wrong house yet I was scared. In fact, every time someone knocks at the door, I feel scared. I don't know why. Maybe its just the invisible scars my parents have imbedded in me.

* * *

There it is guys, sorry for the VERY long delay, been soooo busy. I will put a new chapt once every week or maybe 2 every week. I'm not sure. Please R+R :D

Sorry it is so so so short, it will pick up more later, i have been wanted to get this out for a long time, just so you guys now im still here


End file.
